


Uninvited

by StrawberrySweet



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom David, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pillow Fucking, Top Daniel, Unrequited Love, caught masturbating, possessive daniel, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySweet/pseuds/StrawberrySweet
Summary: David just really wants some alone time after a busy week.





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic for camp camp, ahaha. Please enjoy!

David sighed, hips gliding back swiftly against the cushioned surface of his pillow. His head fell back, drool slipping past his moistened lips and down his tanned skin. The sweet friction against his throbbing arousal was delicious and it made the counselor hungry for more. However, David didn’t have more than his fingers and soft pillows. So he’d done what he could with what he had. 

Tonight, he had been unbearably pent up from abstaining himself of any sexual pleasure whatsoever. Especially with a new interest occupying his thoughts constantly. Daniel, that god forsaken cult leader, somehow attracted David. He didn’t know whether he had a fetish for danger; but he most definitely loved the way Daniel looked so... predatory. His icy blue stare would watch the redhead intently, to the point it made David shiver. The thought of his cool, pale, calloused hands roaming his skin with a rough yet tentative touch had caused the warmth from David’s heart to pool into his gut. One thought led to another and eventually David caved in. Although, he didn’t have time to completely spoil himself today. He was on a tight schedule and the pillow would have to suffice.

David began rutting his hips along his pillow at a slow and rhythmic pace, imagining Daniel’s hands skillfully stroking his sex. Tiny beads of pearly precum gushed at the tip of his erection, wiping off when it collided with the smooth and silky fabric of his pillow. One of his hands strayed to play with his pink and perky nipples, body tingling with anticipation. He recalled that sly smirk on Daniel’s face, the slightly reddish tint staining his cheeks. Daniel never seemed like the type to indulge in any sexual behavior, seeing as he was a dedicated man to his ‘religion’. 

A high-pitched moan escaped from David’s lips, reminding himself that he was getting off to the thought of a man who put his campers in danger. As ashamed as he was, he had to hide that guilt away. His desire was strong and all he wanted to do was relieve himself. He wanted to come so badly. David sped up his pace, hips desperately bucking into the warm pillow, squeezing his legs tighter to receive more pressure to his cock. David let out a whimper, his legs shaking and hips stuttering, another telltale sign of his release nearing. He buried his flushed face on his much cleaner pillows, quietly calling Daniel’s name. Stars began to swirl around his head and the white from the corners were starting to blind his vision. However, his release was denied when his heart jumped to his throat after hearing his door click. 

His eyes darted to the door, quickly wrapping his blanket over his exposed body. Every and any inch of pride David had was gone, because the person he was fantasizing about was standing right in front of him. The blond had this blank expression for a few agonizingly slow minutes, as if he were trying to decipher a code. That didn’t last for long as a smirk had pulled at Daniel’s tight lipped frown. 

“David.” 

The former cult leader called out, trying to gain the counselors attention. Reluctantly, David pulled his head out from under the sheets and gazed at the floor where Daniel stood.

“No, look at me.” 

Daniel growled, glaring at the redhead with a stare so intense it made him freeze. Yet, David did as he was told. His green eyes drifted from his squeaky clean shoes to his face very, very slowly. On his journey to meet Daniel’s killer gaze, he bumped into the front of his pants. The outline at the front of his pants was something so unmistakable. ‘He’s...’ David’s thoughts went blank as he tried to wrap his head around the situation he was in. Daniel snickered, walking closer to the shaking lump on the bed. 

“What? See something you like?” Daniel spoke in a sultry tone, so sweet and hypnotizing. David nodded, his throat drying instantly to the sound of the other’s low and seductive voice. The blond eased into a toothy grin, slowly approaching David. Before the counselor even knew it, Daniel was on his bed, his nose inches from David’s. He attempted to move back, but failed as he realized that Daniel had sneakily caught his wrists. “Hey, David... It seemed like you were enjoying yourself. You should continue what you were doing, hm?”. He spoke in his sweetest and softest voice, which tempted the redhead to immediately obey. However, David was reasonable and he wasn’t going to jerk off in front of his love interest. So, David quickly shook his head, pulling his wrists from the others firm grasp. 

It seemed this wasn’t an appropriate reply for Daniel, his hands grabbing the counselor’s shoulders and pinning them down to the bed. “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you to continue.” He commanded, his tone shifting to an angrier one. After a few moments, David nodded. “Good.” The other chirped, letting go of David and sitting back. This was embarrassing, but it seemed liked David had no other choice. Despite the blond going to rehab; he still had this murderous intent hiding behind his big, ocean blue eyes. He looked so calm, remained so calm with an eerie smile and these wide eyes that seemed to peer into your soul. 

David shivered, peeling the blanket off of his hot and flushed body slowly. His hand grasped his throbbing erection, which surprised David. I mean, how could he still be hard after being caught?! He sighed, knees shaking and squeezing together as he slowly pumped himself. 

“Tsk, tsk David.... you’re disappointing me.”

The blond frowned, leaning forward to grab David’s thighs and spread them. “I want to see you do it.” There was this hungry expression on Daniel’s face, his cheeks red and mouth slightly open as he panted heavily. The counselor gasped, loving the coolness of Daniel’s hands on his contrasting thighs. His hand continue to stroke his arousal, subconsciously speeding the pace. It’s not like he was far from his release. Especially with Daniel watching him like that. He wanted to avoid the other’s gaze, wanted to pretend that the other wasn’t even there. But shortly after a few quiet moments, Daniel could be heard sighing and groaning.

When David looked up to examine Daniel, he had been rubbing at the bulge that restrained against his tight pants. The blond bit at his bottom lip, eyes steadily staring at David’s ministrations. When Daniel caught the counselor staring, he smirked and swiped his tongue over his lips to moisten them. “H-hey... come here.” Daniel beckoned, extremely elated to see David obeying. David crawled over to Daniel shyly, stopping short just a few inches. Even after being exposed like he was, the poor counselor still manages to be shy...how cute. Daniel chuckled and planted his hands on the redhead’s hips, pulling him up and onto his lap. He watched in pure fascination as David’s facial expression morphed into looking shocked, happy, and frightened at the same time. His favorite expression had to be the fright that settled in David’s face. But... there was something about how he looked so happy for a moment that made Daniel’s heart flutter. He shook it off and finally observed the man settled on his lap. 

His legs were wrapped around his waist, shaking and squeezing tightly. David’s face was red and his eyes had squeezed tightly together, lips gnawed at continuously as a way to relieve some of the anxiety that made its way into his thoughts. Daniel sighed, pressing a chaste kiss to the other’s lips. They were soft and warm, tasted a little bit like cinnamon. It was addictive. He pressed more pecks to David’s cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids— fuck he wanted to bury the cute counselor in kisses. 

The reaction he received was absolutely delicious. A quiet squeak and whimper would pass through those gorgeous lips and his entire body would flinch. Having decided that he couldn’t wait anymore, Daniel dug into his meal. His lips met with David’s, this time, a little more fiercely. David must’ve gotten caught in the moment because, unexpectedly, he kissed back with a fair amount of passion in return. Although it surprised the former cult leader, this made him all the more excited. He pulled back, taking in the sight of how absolutely wrecked David looked with just a simple kiss. The counselor whined from the absence of Daniel’s lips, his hips rutting against Daniel’s still clothed arousal. The tightness of his pants hurt, so why not let his little guy run loose? 

By using one hand, he skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The only other obstacle was his briefs, but the strain wasn’t as grand as the pants were. After freeing himself from his undergarments, he scooted David further along his lap, allowing David’s cock to meet with his. He guided David’s hands to both of their warm arousals, which were twitching with anticipation. The counselor was embarrassed but clear on what the message was. Shaky hands glided over the lengths, squeezing lightly and going far too slow for Daniel’s liking. The blond huffed, biting at his lips impatiently. 

“C’mon, David... you can go a lot faster and tougher than that.”

David let out a nervous squeak, urging himself to move faster. He managed to quicken the pace, squeezing their cocks together with a breathtaking pressure. The combination of Daniel’s dick aligned with his was hard to stroke with just one hand, especially when Daniel was much girthier and longer compared to the counselor. His mouth practically watered while staring at it, completely in awe at its impressive size. The other man chuckled as he watched the ginger gawk, but reminded him to continue. 

Satisfied with the adjustment, the former sectarian leaned forward to suck at the sensitive flesh that was David’s neck. This of course caused David to moan a little louder this time, enjoying the hotness of Daniel’s damp muscle sliding over his neck. It wasn’t too long until David felt himself near his orgasm. His breath hitched and his moans raised an octave. He pleaded and begged under his breath, calling out Daniel’s name once more. He could feel the waves of his orgasm hit him strong, white ropes of his cum staining his hands and stomach. Daniel groaned in frustration, seeing as he wasn’t necessarily close to releasing yet.

“Let me borrow your thighs.” 

While David continue to bask in the afterglow, Daniel pushed the latter onto his back, pulling his legs up and hanging them on his shoulder. After securing David’s thighs together, he pushed the head of his length in between those beautifully tanned thighs. The warmth of Daniel’s cock slipping through David’s thighs was definitely a weird sensation, but the counselor loved it. He lazily looked up, watching Daniel make a desperate and impatient face. The counselor wanted to help, but he was spent and enjoyed saving mental images of his supposedly unrequited love. While he began to slowly drift off, Daniel had gripped the others thighs a little too harshly, nails digging into the supple flesh. He angrily nipped at David’s legs, leaving more bite marks and bruises to mark his territory. The idea of owning David, keeping him in a collar and on a leash.... a cage? It made Daniel shiver in delight. 

Much more relaxed now, he pressed gentler kissed to David’s knees. However, his hips were like pistons, rapidly thrusting into those delectable thighs. He found that his release was drawing near, heat pooling into his gut and forming tight knots. Daniel quickly leaned down to kiss David’s already swollen and red lips hungrily, hips continually ramming in between his legs. Finally, his hips stuttered and his back arched, his cum spilling onto David’s stomach and chest. He continued to ride out his orgasm, milking himself completely. The display of Daniel’s pearly cum staining his body was definitely a sight to remember. He’d probably use this as jerk-off material later. Feeling tired, he plopped next to David and spooned the other. His hands reached for the sheets and covered both of their bodies, snuggling for warmth. Although Daniel was already slipping into the darkness that was sleep, he pressed a kiss to the back of David’s neck and smiled. 

“You’re mine...”.


End file.
